fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lucy Ashley
300px|option2=Manga|Plik:Edoras Lucy.jpg 300px}} |kanji = ルーシー・アシュリー |race = Człowiek |birthday = |age = |gender = Kobieta |eyes = Brązowe |hair = Blond |affiliation = Gildia Fairy Tail (Edolas) |previous affiliation = |occupation = Mag |previous occupation = |base of operations = Gildia Fairy Tail (Edolas) |relatives = Lucy Heartfilia (Ziemski Odpowiednik) |magic = Magiczny Bat |alias = Straszna Lucy (według Wendy i Happy'ego) Edolas Lucy Edo Lucy E-Lucy |manga debut = Rozdział 169 |anime debut = Odcinek 78 |japanese voice = Aya Hirano |rōmaji = Rūshī Ashurī |status = Aktywna |image gallery = yes}} Lucy Ashley (ルーシー・アシュリー Rūshī Ashurī) jest członkinią edolańskiej Gildii Fairy Tail oraz edolańską odpowiedniczką Lucy Heartilii. Wygląd Lucy ma brązowe oczy i blond włosy, związane opaską w kształcie czaszki. Ubrana jest w wyzywający gotycki strój. Niedługo po spotkaniu z jej odpowiednikiem, obcięła sobie włosy, żeby można ją było odróżnić od Lucy Heartfili. W anime jej strój jest znacznie mniej wyzywający niż w mandze. Osobowość thumb|left|200px|Lucy Ashley i Edolas LevyW przeciwieństwie do Lucy Heartfili, ma wulgarną i agresywną osobowości. Jest również dość opiekuńcza i dba o swoją gildię. Edo-Lucy wydaje się być sympatią Edo-Natsu, lecz zawsze gdy Natsu z Ziemi prosił ją o coś, dziękował lub po prostu się do niej uśmiechnął rumieniła się. Pokazała też nieco zmartwioną minę, gdy przytuliła go myląc z Natsu z Edolas. Twierdzi także, ze Levy nie jest jej przyjaciółką i często się z nią kłóci. Streszczenie Saga Edolas thumb|left|Edo Lucy przytula Natsu Kiedy Ziemscy Natsu, Wendy, Happy, i Charla skradali się wokół gildii Fairy Tail z Edolas, zażądała, aby powiedzieli, kim są i co robią.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 169, strony 19-20 Natychmiast kiedy Lucy Ashley zobaczyła Natsu, przytuliła go i zapytała, gdzie był przez cały czas. Ku zaskoczeniu Natsu. Jednak sympatyczny moment szybko stał się torturą, gdy Lucy wspina się na ramię Natsu i zaczyna zgniatać jego szyję. Gdy usłyszeli, że Łowcy Wróżek znaleźli ich, Lucy wrzeszczała na Levy, aby ich stąd teleportowała. Po wysłuchaniu opowieści Natsu, w której powiedział że jest z Ziemi i przyszedł do Edolas ratować przyjaciół z gildii, Lucy postanawia potajemnie iść za nimi, gdy Natsu, Wendy, Happy, i Charla wyruszyli do Stolicy Edolas. Po drodze, uratowała ich od ogromnej żaby, kiedy Natsu i reszta zrozumieli, że nie mogą korzystać z magii. Spojrzała gniewnie, gdy oboje Wendy i Happy nazwali ją "straszną" Lucy. Gdy zapytała dlaczego, Charla podeszła do Lucy i powiedziała, że obszar jest bardzo niebezpieczny, ale tak naprawdę przyszła, bo martwi się o nich i mówi im, że to samobójcza podróż bez broni. Razem, wyruszyli do Stolicy Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 171, strony 16-19 Wchodzą do miasta Louen w celu zakupu magicznych przedmiotów z czarnego rynku. Lucy wyjaśnia po drodze, że magia nie jest w organizmie, lecz w obiektach zwanymi magicznymi przedmiotami. Wersja Edolas Lucy śmieje się na myśl o jej Ziemskim odpowiedniku.Że pisze powieści, jest córką bogatej rodziny i walczy za pomocą kluczy. Kiedy Natsu mówi, że są tak samo głośne i że może się wypierać ale przecież nadal jest Lucy, dziewczyna krzyczy na niego. Twierdzi, że pojechała tylko po to, aby pokazać im Królewskie Miasto i że nie zamierza walczyć. Staje w trochę trudnej sytuacji, gdy Natsu jej podziękował. Zostają otoczeni przez królewską armię, ale uciekają gdy Wendy użyła magii obiektu do stworzenia podmuchu wiatru, wysadzając się przez przypadek w powietrze. Podczas ukrywania się, poznała swój Ziemski odpowiednik na ulicy, i była wstrząśnięta, jak reszta z nich. Dzięki Ziemskiej Lucy, udało im się uciec królewskiej armii i pobiegli z powrotem na pustynię w drodze do Sicci. Początkowo Edolas Lucy wierzyła, że Ziemscy Natsu i Lucy będą tymi, którzy zmienią świat,Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 172, strony 2-20 ale uciekła dzień po dotarciu do Sicci, bo stwierdziła, że pomysł był naiwny. Postanawia zwrócić się do Fairy Tail z Edolas w nadziei, że może przekonać wszystkich członków gildii do walki z królestwem razem, by zmienić świat przez nich samych.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 173, strony 7-8 Wracając do gildii, Edo - Lucy była szczęśliwa, gdy spotkała Edo - Natsu i poprosiła go o pomoc.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 173, strona 18 Dzień przed wyjazdem, stwierdziła, że jej odpowiednik ma takie samo ciało jak ona, i była chętna, aby pokazać je Natsu, ale Ziemska Lucy zainterweniowała chociaż Natsu spytał się czy mogą się razem we trójkę wykąpać ale Lucy znów zainterweniowała. Nawet Wendy mówiła, że ich destylacją i postawą jest jedno i to samo. Aby uniknąć więcej pomyleń Lucy Ashley zdecydowała się przyciąć włosy dla odróżnienia się od jej odpowiednika. Następnie uciekła w nocy do jej gildii, powodując narzekanie Ziemskiej Lucy na jej odpowiednik z Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 173, strony 2-7 Jej ziemski odpowiednik, Gray Fullbuster i Coco mieli być pokonani przez Królewską Armię Edolas. Nagle wszyscy członków Gildii Edolas Fairy Tail pojawili się aby walczyć przeciwko królewskiej armii. Edo-Lucy pojawiła się wtedy, aby pomóc swojemu odpowiednikowi z Ziemi.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 192, strony 15-19Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 193, strony 2-3 Walka jednak nie trwała długo, bo magia jest usuwana przez Mystogana i jego plan. Wszyscy wpadli w panikę, i choć jej odpowiednik, próbował ich uspokoić, Ashley krzyknęła na nią w ignorancji. Przed wysłaniem Ziemskiego Fairy Tail z powrotem na Ziemię, Gray dopingował Edolas Fairy Tail, mówiąc im, że nie muszą mieć magii, potrzebują tylko swoich towarzyszy. Lucy Ashley ostatni raz widziała Lucy Heartfilię ze łzami w oczach.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 197, strony 12-13Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 197, strona 17 Magia i Umiejętności The Screwdrive Crush!.jpg|Miażdzący Świder Screwdrive Elbow Crush!.jpg|Miażdzący Łokciowy Świder Technique 12 - The Back-Crack Bridge!.jpg|Technika 12 - Łamacz Kręgów Technique 28 - The Give Up Already Lock.jpg|Technika 28 - Poddaj Się W Końcu Lucy Ashley's Studly Bomber.jpg|Technika 31 Technique 35 - The Bitch Drop.jpg|Technika 35 - Upadek Dziewicy Torturujące Techniki: W celu męczenia Natsu Dragiona, Lucy wynalazła 48 różnych metod torturujących. * Miażdzący Świder: Lucy owija swoje nogi wokół szyi przeciwnika i wkręca swoje pięści w jego głowę. Dziewczyna również blokuje jedno z ramion przeciwnika między nogami.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 170, strona 4 * Miażdzący Łokciowy Świder: Lucy owija swoją lewą nogę wokół lewego ramienia przeciwnika i wkręca swój prawy łokieć nad prawą skroń ofiary.Fairy Tail Anime: Odcinek 79 * Technika 12 - Łamacz Kręgów: * Technika 28 - Poddaj Się W Końcu: * Technika 31: * Technika 35 - Upadek Dziewicy: Ekspert w używaniu Bata: Podobnie jak jej odpowiednik, Lucy Ashley jest wykwalifikowana w korzystaniu z bata. Jest w tym wystarczająco dobra, by samotnie i jednym uderzeniem pokonać ogromną żabę, która zaatakowała Natsu, Wendy oraz ich Exceedów.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 171, strony 17-18 Była Magia i Umiejętności Magiczny Bat: Podobnie jak jej Ziemska wersja Lucy Ashley jest wykwalifikowana w korzystaniu z bata. Był on potężną bronią, którą wykorzystała, aby pokonać potwora, który zaatakował Wendy, Natsu, Charlę i Happy'ego. Teraz gdy nie ma już magii w Edolas, jest on bezużyteczny. Cytaty (do siebie) ''"Jeśli ktoś naprawdę chce zmienić świat ... musi to zrobić własnymi rękami!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 173, strona 8 Walki i Wydarzenia * Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco i Fairy Tail Edolas kontra Królewska Armia Edolas Ciekawostki *Prawdopodobnie tak samo jak jej Ziemski odpowiednik jest sympatią Edo Natsu. *Wygląda na to, że podkochiwała się w Natsu z Ziemi (prawdopodobnie chodziło o jego odwagę i wolę walki ponieważ w wyglądzie jest identyczny co Natsu z Edolas) *W animej strój Lucy Ashley jest znacznie mniej wyzywający niż w mandze. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Edolas Kategoria:Odpowiednik